Sudden Interest
by HatterSaz
Summary: Nishinoya and Kageyama gain a sudden interest, and learn to adjust.


Recently, Kageyama and Nishinoya have noticed something. Thighs. Toned, ripped for jumping, thighs. They don't understand it. Nishinoya is sure he likes girls, one hundred percent. And Kageyama has never really thought about anything like that. So, where did this come from?

They couldn't tell you. It just sort of, happened. One day, Ukai told the team to do dive drills. Of course, Nishinoya was pumped. He was after Tsukishima, and prepared himself for the most epic of dives. Then, he saw them. Extremely toned thighs attached to a blonde bean pole, and he froze. His mind stuttered to a halt as it absorbed the sight of muscular thighs. Then, before he knew it, his face was slamming into the floor, startling the entire gym.

He told no one of course. He didn't want them thinking any differently of him. He liked girls, that was that. Maybe a thigh was just something nice to look at? Yeah, that was it.

A few days later, Kageyama was struck. He was tossing to Hinata as usual, when something piqued his interest. He watched as the sunshine child ran from the end of the court, and readied his jump. Problem number one. The intense Hinata leg muscles constricted to show off even more muscle. Kageyama's mind froze, even though his hands miraculously didn't, and his cheeks flared to bright red life. Then, Hinata propelled himself from the floor and flew towards the sky. The draft from such a feat ruffling his shorts and showing off more leg. Kageyama's eyes widened in awe before he registered where he was and what he was staring at. When he did, he called Hinata a name and went to the bathroom to wash his beet red face.

That's how they got here. In the middle of a practice match, trying to focus on anything other than the legs of their teammates. Kageyama having realised calf muscles where nice too. And maybe a certain short, ginger's are the best.

The two tried to keep their minds focused on the match as their friends dove around the court, shorts lifting when they slid across the floor. Every so often as well, Hinata would bend down to stretch his muscles. Neither Nishinoya nor Kageyama could tear their eyes away when that happened.

It was the match point when they almost gave themselves away. Daichi dove to receive the ball Yamaguchi just served, shorts riding up both of their legs. Then, Nishinoya connected with it and set it up for Kageyama. A short nod to Hinata and the two prepared their freak quick. Hinata let out a breath before sprinting to the net. Toned muscles flexing and constricting in a familiar pattern to create the speed he needs. Then, his knees bend, stretching his smooth flesh across built muscle. Finally, he shot up into the air, the breeze caused by the jump causing his shorts to flutter and reveal yet more flesh.

When he landed, Kageyama choked on his frozen breath before coughing loudly. A few members questioned if he was ok before he dismissed himself to get a drink of milk from the vending machine.

After quickly cleaning his nose, Nishinoya watched, finally figuring out why Kageyama has seemed weird to him. He was having the same thoughts as Noya. The short brunette nodded to himself before silently following the raven.

* * *

Noya stood to the side of the machine, unsure of how to start. Kageyama, not knowing the other was there, jumped when he finally noticed him.

"Nishinoya-San?"

The older teen shook his head free from doubt before locking his eyes with Kageyama.

"You keep staring too, don't you?"

Kageyama froze. No one can know about his thoughts! It's impossible! And he definitely doesn't want anyone finding out!

"What do you mean?"

He tries to use his best ignorant and innocent voice. It failed.

"You keep staring at the other's legs, don't you? The toned muscle. Silky flesh stretching-"

"Ok!"

The two stand silent a moment as their brains stop thinking about what was just said. Kageyama being the first to recover.

"You too Nishinoya-San?"

Noya nods. He doesn't know what else to do. He still likes girls but, now he's looking at guys too. Is there a term for that?

"We're not right, are we?"

Noya's eyes widen at the sadness on Kageyama's face and the pain in his voice. It's so alien to him, and he doesn't like it.

"Hey! That's not true at all! So what if we like, one, the other or both! Doesn't make us any less human."

He stands firm and proud. That might be the smartest thing he's done since rejoining the club. Kageyama nods weakly. Then, his eyes drift to the gym.

"Do we tell them?"

Noya thinks about it for a minute before shaking his head.

"Only if we're ready. Besides, I have a feeling that you're biased to one set of legs."

He smirks as Kageyama turns bright red. Then, he receives another weak nod and his smirk transforms into a small smile.

"He'll hate me."

"No, Shoyo's not like that. He'd be fine with it. Whether or not he would go for it is another question."

He looks to the raven and panics a little at the devastated look. Then, the younger teen's head lifts a little and he smiles at Noya. It's small and goofy but, it works.

"I have an idea."

A black eyebrow rises in intrigue as Noya continues.

"Why don't we um... try it out? You know, dating. Just so we can get used to it! Plus, we can look at all the thigh we want!"

He winks, adding to his point by lifting the bottom of his shorts. Kageyama, again, turns bright red as his eyes lower until they meet the milky skin of Nishinoya's leg. Noya laughs wholeheartedly as he sticks his hand out for a handshake. When Kageyama very slowly clasps his hand to shake, he pulls the other back to the gym, earning a shout of shock.

* * *

Two years later, nothing has changed. The two still greatly enjoy thighs and calves and pretty much every muscle on a man's body. Just, exclusively each others now.

Kageyama sighs as he watches Noya from the table.

"Yuu, please stop bouncing on it. I don't want to pay the hotel anymore money..."

Noya laughs as he continues to bounce, ignoring Kageyama.

"Tobio! You've got to try this! It's like it's filled with water or something!"

Kageyama sighed again, this time with a tiny smile.

"It _is_ a water bed."

Noya stops bouncing, finally, ready to retort, when their room door flies open. Stood in the doorway, is a panting ginger. His eyes flit around, worried.

"Have either of you seen Tadashi?!"

Both males shake their head and the ginger runs off. Kageyama is about to go offer help when the door is flung open again.

"Have you seen Sho?!"

Noya laughs loudly as Kageyama face palms. He pulls Yamaguchi inside before sticking his head out of the door and spotting Hinata shooting about at high speeds.

"Hinata boke! He's right here!"

Hinata zooms past him and jumps into Yamaguchi's arms.

"Tadashi!"

"Sho!"

Kageyama growls, not really wanting to ruin the moment, but also wanting to slap the two upside the head.

"What happened?"

Hinata turns to Noya to answer him, Yamaguchi shooting an apologetic smile to Kageyama. He mellows a bit, but is still a tad miffed.

"I went to the bath and, when I got back, Tadashi was gone!"

"You were in the bath?!"

"Yeah, why?"

"That's where I went!"

"Eh?!"

Kageyama face palmed again as he groaned in irritation. Noya chuckled as he walked over, patting Kageyama's shoulder as best he could.

"Best couples vacation ever..."


End file.
